


Froschperspektive

by GwendolenFairfax



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Misunderstandings?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax
Summary: Rammstein steckt noch in den Kinderschuhen. Richard versteht Flake nicht, außerdem macht er ihn wahnsinnig.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christian Lorenz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Froschperspektive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fouroux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouroux/gifts).



> Das hier basiert auf einem Wunsch, einem längeren Gespräch über einen spezifischen Keyboarder und einen spezifischen Gitarristen und Flakes Aussage, dass er Rammstein am Anfang unter anderem deshalb problematisch fand, weil er mit Richard "nicht zurechtgekommen" ist. Und da fragt man sich natürlich warum. Das hier ist eine fiktive Möglichkeit. 
> 
> Liebstes Inchylein!  
> Ich hab Dich und Deinen Wunsch nicht vergessen. Das hier hat so viel Spaß gemacht! Aber an Flakes POV hab ich mich noch nicht getraut. Das überlass ich lieber Dir!

Von Anfang an war allen in der Band klar, dass Rammstein nicht nur Musik sein würde, sondern auch Darbietung und Präsentation. Ein gewaltiges Gesamtwerk, in dem Klang und Rhythmus nicht alleine stehen, sondern mit Anblicken zusammenwirken sollen. Aber das mit den Anblicken ist gar nicht so einfach. Und so kämpfen alle sechs zusammen und jeder für sich allein vor ihrer ersten Headliner-Tour um sowas wie ein visuelles Konzept.

„Streng“, murmelt Till.

„Irgendwie episch, aber sentimental“, sagt Schneider.

„Ja“, nickt Ollie, „und düster.“

„Es muss so richtig extrem sein und außergewöhnlich. So dass alle Leute völlig platt sind, wennse dit sehen!“, erklärt Paul.

„Alles muss cool aussehen. Irgendwie unwirklich und losgelöst“, bringt Richard an.

Flake sagt nichts. Als alle ihn angucken, weil Rammstein eine Demokratie ist, zuckt er mit den Schultern und nickt.

Flake nervt Richard.

-

Schlussendlich finden sie zwar keine gemeinsame Linie im Hinblick auf ihre Klamotten, aber sie einigen sich darauf, souverän und unbewegt aufzutreten.

Anders als Paul oder auch Schneider muss Richard nicht darum kämpfen, auf der Bühne unbeeindruckt zu gucken. Während es Pauls und Schneiders natürlicher Impuls ist, mit dem Publikum durch Lächeln zu interagieren, ist es Richards natürlicher Impuls, möglichst lässig zu wirken und einen Nimbus der Unberührbarkeit um sich herum zu erschaffen. Da Richard das schon ein paar Jahre lang so macht, fällt ihm das nicht mehr schwer. Selbst, wenn er eigentlich am liebsten wild im Rhythmus hüpfen würde, schafft er es trotzdem problemlos, das wegzuschieben und sich zu beherrschen. Dabei hilft ihm auch, dass ihm das Gitarrespielen so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist, dass er sich nicht mehr wirklich zu konzentrieren brauch. Er muss sich nicht anstrengen. Er und die Gitarre _passieren_ einfach.

Während er also vorne links auf der Bühne mit kühlem Gesichtsausdruck entspannt seine Gitarre spielt, kann er zwischendurch seinen Blick schweifen lassen.

Da sie sich noch nicht auf Klamotten einigen konnten, musste Richard selbst überlegen, was er während der Auftritte trägt. Mindestens zwei Stunden lang hat er verschiedene Kleidungsstücke in verschiedenen Kombinationen mit verschiedenen Accessoires ausprobiert und sich von allen Seiten im Spiegel begutachtet und konnte sich trotzdem nicht entscheiden. Schließlich war er so genervt, dass er Till drei Outfits vorgeführt hat, um ihn anschließend zu fragen, welches er am besten findet.

Till hat mit nem Bier in der Hand ruhig auf dem Sofa gesessen. „Nach was für Kriterien denn das beste?“

„Na das Outfit, in dem ich am besten aussehe!“, hat Richard ungeduldig erwidert.

„Ah.“ Till hat genickt. „Dann nimm das mit dem schwarzen Sakko, wo du nichts drunter trägst.“

Richard ist Tills Ratschlag gefolgt: Schwarze Cargohose, Springerstiefel, das schwarze Sakko ohne Hemd und eine schwarze Melone.

Er versucht, die Hitze und den Schweiß, der seine nackte Brust herunterrinnt, zu ignorieren, lässt seine Finger und die Gitarre machen und blickt von einem seiner Bandkollegen zum nächsten.

Till und Ollie haben sich für die offensichtlich Variante entschieden: Schwarze Militärhosen, freie Oberkörper, Springerstiefel.

Schneider trägt eine Jeans und ein dunkelgraues, halbzugeknöpftes Herrenhemd.

Paul hat eine futuristisch aussehende Stoffhose an.

Und Flake steht in gestreiftem Bademantel und Opa-Unterhosen hinter seinem Keyboard, eine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, und kümmert sich offensichtlich einen Scheiß darum, wie er aussieht.

Flake irritiert Richard.

-

Richard setzt sich bei nächster Gelegenheit verstärkt dafür ein, dass sie sich zueinanderpassende Kostüme schneidern lassen.

„Hmmmm...“, überlegt Schneider, „auf jeden Fall irgendwas Martialisches.“

„Irgendwas Auffälliges“, Paul hebt enthusiastisch einen Finger, „was mit glänzenden Stoffen, was cool Scheinwerfer und so zurückwirft.“

„Futuristischer Militarismus“, ergänzt Ollie leise.

„Wo wir gut drin aussehen“, sagt Richard.

„Solange ich ne bequeme Hose anhaben kann“, brummt Till.

Richard sieht Flake an. „Und wie siehst du das?“

Flake hebt die Schultern und blickt Richard flüchtig an. „Ist in Ordnung.“

Richard verdreht die Augen.

Flake regt Richard auf.

-

Ihre Kostüme kommen pünktlich zu ihrem bis dato größten Konzert. Richard zieht seinen rot-glänzenden Mantel an, nimmt seine Gitarre und übt, sich mit beidem zusammen geschmeidig zu bewegen, cool auszusehen. Er will sich vor so vielen Leuten echt nicht lächerlich machen. 

-

Richard spielt Gitarre, guckt unbewegt ins Publikum, lehnt sich auf eine Art und Weise zurück, von der er weiß, dass sie gut aussieht, lässt sich an passenden Stellen minimalistisch den Rhythmus mitwippen, wie er es zuhause ausprobiert hat.

Er schaut zu Flake rüber.

Flake trägt einen silbernen Overall, einen halbdurchsichtigen, silbrigen Regenmantel und eine Sonnenbrille. Seine blondierten Haare hängen ihm unfrisiert und formlos ins hagere Gesicht. Er drückt Tasten seines Keyboards, wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken, macht abgehackten Bewegungen mit seinen Armen und Beinen, lässt seinen ganzen hageren Körper eigenartige Zuckungen vollführen.

Ihm ist offenbar völlig egal, ob er vor dem Publikum blöd oder seltsam aussieht.

Flake macht Richard wahnsinnig.

-

Bei der nächsten gemeinsamen Besprechung schlägt Richard vor, den ganzen Ablauf der Gigs noch genauer festzulegen.

„Ich finde, das wirkt alles irgendwie noch nicht so, als wär es eine Linie.“ Es gestikuliert mit seiner Kippe. „Der eine macht das, der andere das. Das wirkt nicht wie EIN Konzept, sondern eher so wie zwei oder drei oder auch keins.“ Er guckt zu Flake rüber, der gerade dabei ist, mit seinen langen Fingern Asche auf der Tischplatte hin- und herzuschieben, und nicht so aussieht, als würde er wirklich zuhören. „Deshalb bin ich dafür, dass wir aufschreiben, was wer wie und wann macht.“

Jetzt guckt Flake auf, aber knapp an Richard vorbei. „Muss dit sein? Dit is doch total übertrieben. Wir sind hier ja nich beim russischen Staatsballett...“

„Ne, sind wir nich“, fällt Richard ihm aufgebracht ins Wort, „aber wir sind auch nicht beim Sandmännchen und unterhalten hier 6-Jährige. Und selbst das Sandmännchen hat nen professionelleres Konzept als wir.“

Flake guckt Richard jetzt kurz in die Augen, antwortet aber nichts, stattdessen meldet sich Schneider zu Wort: „Na, nun übertreib aber nicht, Richard. So schlimm sind wir auch nicht.“ Er lächelt begütigend. „Und man muss oder kann auch nicht alles festlegen. Aber ich stimme dir schon zu, dass wir manches noch besser planen können. Dann wirkt’s noch beeindruckender.“ Er wendet seine letzten Worte Richtung Flake, aber da der wieder auf die Tischplatte guckt, schaut er stattdessen Paul an, der sofort anfängt zu nicken.

„Hat jemand mal nen Stück Papier? Wir könn ja mal so ne Art genaueren Ablaufplan machen und guck’n, wie weit wir kommen, wa?“

Richard bemerkt Flakes schweigendes Augenrollen und kann sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, ihn nochmal anzuranzen.

-

„Flake macht mich wahnsinnig“, grunzt Richard abends, als er mit Till bei einem Bier in dessen Küche zusammensitzt.

Till guckt ihn fragend an und trinkt nen Schluck.

„Er bringt sich null in Entscheidungen ein!“

„Vorhin wollte er schon was sagen“, sagt Till ruhig und zündet sich ne Kippe an.

„Ja, auf einmal!“ Richard reißt agitiert die Hand mit seiner Zigarette in die Luft, so dass ein Ascheregen auf den Boden niedergeht. „Und nur deshalb, weil wir den Ablauf der Konzerte professioneller machen wollen und er was dagegen hat!“

Till schmunzelt. „Du musst dich schon entscheiden, ob du jetzt willst, dass er was sagt, oder nich. Und was hast du denn auf einmal mit der Professionalität?“

Richard funkelt den Sänger wütend an. „Entweder er bringt sich immer ein und trägt was bei oder er hält halt die Klappe. So ist das total destruktiv. Und ach...“, er unterbricht sich selbst, um zornig einen großen Schluck Bier zu nehmen und dann an seiner Zigarette zu ziehen. „geht dir sein Rumgehampel auf der Bühne nicht auf den Keks?“

Till schürzt die Lippen und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nö.“

„Aber das ist doch total peinlich!“, entfährt es Richard unwirsch.

„Ich hab keine Meinung dazu. Aber die Leute finden’s toll.“

Richard hält in seinen Bewegungen inne und runzelt die Stirn. „Das ist doch Blödsinn... Wer findet das toll?“

Till grinst mit sanftem Spott. „Na, die Zuschauer. Wahrscheinlich warst Du zu angepisst, um das mitzukriegen.“

Richard starrt Till düster an und zieht an seiner Kippe.

Tills Grinsen wird zu einem Lächeln. „Die gehen wirklich ab wie Schmidts Katze.“

Richard atmet stoßweise aus und hüllt sich in eine Rauchwolke. Schließlich murmelt er: „Werd ich beim nächsten Konzert dann ja sehen.“

Till lächelt weiter. „Genau. Überzeug dich selbst.“ Er drückt seine Kippe aus und nimmt noch nen Schluck Bier. „Willste hier pennen?“

Richard nickt schweigend.

-

Beim nächsten Konzert steht Richard wie üblich vorne links, lässt seine Gitarre machen und achtet darauf, wie das verschwitzte, headbangende Publikum auf Flakes Verrenkungen reagiert.

Till hat recht.

Die Leute fahren völlig drauf ab.

Flake drückt eine Taste seines Keyboards mit einem gekrümmten Zeigefinger und schmeißt den anderen Arm unkoordiniert in die Luft. Die Zuschauer klatschen wild.

Flake spielt und macht gleichzeitig ein paar seltsame Tanzschritte. Das Publikum jubelt.

Flake schmeißt ekstatisch seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stampft enthemmt mit den Füßen auf. Die Leute jauchzen und feuern ihn an.

Richard ist davon so eingenommen, dass er fast sein Gitarrensolo verpasst. Das passiert nur deshalb nicht, weil Flake irgendwann beide Arme von seinem Keyboard in die Luft reißt und dann präsentierend mit einer völlig übertriebenen Geste auf Richard deutet. Ach ja, das Solo.

Flake ist Richard ein Rätsel.

-

Ein paar Tage später werden sie nach einem Konzert von ein paar Journalisten vor der Backstageparty interviewt und dabei werden auch Fotos gemacht. Sie beantworten zivilisiert alle Fragen und lassen sich brav von den Fotografen für die Bilder arrangieren.

Till, Richard und Schneider werden meistens in den Vordergrund gestellt, manchmal auch Paul oder Ollie, aber Flake landet immer im Hintergrund.

Richard weiß nicht, ob irgendjemand anderem das auffällt, aber er merkt es und er registriert auch, dass Flake es merkt. Das Gesicht des Keyboarders wird immer ausdrucksloser und seine Augen hinter der Brille immer bedrückter.

Richard ist es fast unangenehm, das zu beobachten. Einerseits fühlt es sich viel zu intim und fast übergriffig an, Zeuge dessen zu sein, andererseits macht es ihn unruhig, Flake so zu sehen. Er schaut irgendwann ungeduldig zu Paul rüber, um zu checken, ob der das mitkriegt, aber der scherzt zwischen den Aufnahmen gerade gut aufgelegt und völlig nichtsahnend mit Schneider. Anscheinend ist Richard alleine mit seiner Erkenntnis.

Nach dem Fototermin strömt alles in einen großen Raum im Backstagebereich, in dem ein bisschen was zu essen aufgebaut wurde und noch mehr zu trinken. Flake schnappt sich ne Flasche Bier, leert die in einem Zug zur Hälfte und schnappt sich dann noch eine zweite, um sich mit beiden in einen Sessel in einer Ecke zu setzen. 

Richard geht zu Paul rüber und zupft ihn am Ärmel. „Kann ich mal mit dir reden?“

„Klar!“, erwidert Paul mit leuchtenden Augen. „Willste über dit Konzert reden? Wir waren diesmal total im Einklang, haste dit gemerkt?“

Richard muss grinsen. „Ja, hab ich gemerkt. Das war super!“ Dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Aber es geht um was Anderes.“ Er beugt sich näher zu Paul, weil er keine Lust hat, den halben Raum über Flakes Kummer zu informieren. „Flake ist nicht gut drauf. Vielleicht solltest du mal nach ihm gucken.“

Pauls Augenbrauen rutschen in die Höhe und er sucht mit den Augen sofort den Raum ab, bis sein Blick Flake gefunden hat, der immer noch in derselben Ecke sitzt. Er verzieht den Mund. „Mist. Weißt du, was los is?“ Er sieht wieder zu Richard.

Richard zündet zwei Zigaretten an und reicht Paul eine. „Ich glaub, es ist wegen der Fotos.“ Er zieht an seiner Kippe. „Die Fotografen haben ihn nur nach hinten gestellt.“

Paul runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn und schaut wieder betrübt zu Flake rüber. „Verstehe.“ Er zieht an seiner Zigarette und reibt sich dann nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Guck da doch nicht so auffällig rüber, Paul!“, zischt Richard leise. „Flake ist keine Giraffe im Zoo!“

Paul blinzelt und schaut grinsend zu Richard. „Keine Giraffe also, ja? Weeßte, ich glaub nich, dass ich der Beste bin, um ihn aufzumuntern. Du solltest dit machen!“

„Ich?“, sagt Richard überrascht. „Ich glaub nicht, dass gerade ich ihm da beistehen kann. Ich glaub, er mag mich noch nicht mal besonders.“

Paul lacht völlig unerwartet auf. „Ihr beiden ey!“ Er schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.

„Was ist denn?“, ranzt Richard genervt.

Paul beruhigt sich wieder und klopft ihm die Schulter. „Also erstens: Ich glaub, wenn irgendjemand hier sein Problem verstehen kann, dann bist du dit! Und zweitens, wegen dem Mögen...“, er bricht ab und setzt dann wieder vergnügt an: „Ach ne, red lieber selber mit ihm.“

Richard macht den Mund auf, um Pauls erster These zu widersprechen. Und dann macht er den Mund wieder zu. Er seufzt. Dann lässt er Paul, der so breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinst, alleine stehen und geht zielstrebig rüber zu Flake, dessen langer Körper vollständig in das Polster gesunken zu sein scheint. Er deutet auf den leeren Sessel neben dem Keyboarder. „Kann ich mich setzen?“

Flake guckt kurz auf und knapp an ihm vorbei. „Ja k... klar.“ Er nimmt einen großen Schluck Bier.

Richard lässt sich neben Flake in den Sessel fallen und raucht erstmal seine Zigarette, während er versucht, sich selbst darüber klarzuwerden, was er sagen will. „Ich weiß, dass das jetzt wahrscheinlich ein bisschen komisch ist“, versucht er es schließlich und hasst seine eigene holprige Wortwahl, „aber das mit den Fotografen ist doch ganz egal.“

Flake schaut ihn einen Moment lang perplex von der Seite an, dann blickt er auf seine Hand, die die Bierflasche hält. „Is es das?“

Richard holt tief Luft, dann rutscht ihm, bevor er sich beherrschen kann, ungeduldig heraus: „Vielleicht nicht! Aber ich versteh nicht, warum es dir nicht egal ist! Dir ist doch sonst alles egal!“

Flake runzelt die Stirn und schaut Richard durch seine blondierten Haarsträhnen hindurch an. „Was soll mir alles egal sein?“

„Na, wie die Leute auf dich reagieren! Das kümmert dich doch eigentlich gar nicht! Warum kümmert es sich dann jetzt?“ Richard gestikuliert energisch mit seiner Zigarette.

Flake stutzt und blickt Richard einen Moment lang einfach schweigend weiter an, den Mund halb geöffnet. Dann sagt er schließlich langsam: „Klar kümmert mich dit.“

Jetzt ist es an Richard, die Stirn zu runzeln. Er zündet sich eine Zigarette an, denkt über die Antwort nach, kommt aber zu keiner Erklärung und sagt deshalb vorgebeugt, ungeduldig aufgrund seiner eigenen Unkenntnis: „Ich versteh’s nicht. Du verhältst dich überhaupt nicht so, als würdest du einen Dreck auf das geben, was die Leute über dich denken! Du ziehst dir auf der Bühne einfach irgendwas an und führst irgendwelche seltsamen Tänze auf!“ 

Flake nimmt einen Schluck Bier, wendet den Blick dann von Richard auf seine Flasche, schweigt einen langen Moment und erklärt schließlich leise: „Ich weiß, dass dich dit nervt. Du guckst immer so grimmig auf der Bühne, aber noch grimmiger guckste, wennde zu mir rüberschaust. Und es kümmert mich, dass du dit doof findest. Aber weeßte, Show machen kann ich sowieso nich. Ich bin so, wie ich bin. Ich kann nich so sein wie du. Cool und lässig. Ich kann nur ich selber sein. Also hab ich aufgehört, so sein zu wollen wie andere und mach halt dit, was mir Spaß macht, was mir durch den Kopf geht. Und da geht während des Konzerts nich viel durch. Dit ist ja dit Geile. Da ist nur die Musik. Und die ist so geil, dass ich einfach tanzen muss. Oder wie auch immer du dit nennen willst.“

Richard ist von der Antwort so überrascht, dass er erstmal in völliges Schweigen verfällt und wortlos seine Zigarette raucht, während er den Keyboarder weiter von der Seite anschaut.

Flake neben ihm sagt auch nichts, sondern rutscht unruhig in seinem Sessel hin und her und macht sich dann an seine zweite Flasche Bier.

Schließlich findet Richard seine Worte wieder: „Die Leute finden’s total geil, wenn du deine Verrenkungen machst.“

Flakes Blick wagt sich durch seine Haare wieder auf Richard. „Echt?“, fragt er stockend.

Richard nickt.

Flakes Lippen verziehen sich zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln und er flüstert, fast ehrfürchtig: „Dit is alles die Musik!“ Seine blauen Augen strahlen.

„Ja, glaub auch.“ Richard erwidert das Lächeln. Er überlegt einen Augenblick, blickt Flake an, der glücklich vor sich hinlächelt, und fügt dann fast widerstrebend hinzu: „Außerdem bist du der wahre Punk, weil du einfach alles machst, was Dir gerade so einfällt. Und die Leute lieben das.“

Flakes Lächeln wird zu einem ausufernden Strahlen. „Meinste wirklich?“

Richard nickt grummelig und zieht an seiner Zigarette.

Flake ignoriert überraschenderweise das Grummeln, hebt eine sehnige Hand und legt sie auf Richards Schulter. „Danke, dass du dit sagst. Ich will dit gerne glauben. Ich werd sicher nie so lässig wie du sein, aber wenigstens bin ich dann ‘n Punk!“

Richard blickt Flake in die Augen, der ihn weiter anstrahlt, überlegt einen Moment und nickt dann. Damit kann er sich arrangieren.

-

Als Richard beim nächsten Konzert den Impuls verspürt, nen Kreis über die Bühne zu hüpfen, weil ihn der Rhythmus so mitreißt, macht er es einfach.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](https://msgwendolenfairfax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
